Research Lab Hydra
Research Lab Hydra is a room in the Glacier One complex of the Phendrana Drifts explored by Samus during the events of Metroid Prime. On entry, a Force Field blocks off most of the room; this can be deactivated by scanning a panel to the right. This opens up the lower floor of the lab, which contains multiple Xenome Containment Units, and piles of crates and computer screens off to the sides. On this floor, there are four Pirate Data entries for the Log Book. Three Space Pirates are there to attack Samus. To reach the upper levels, Samus must activate the elevator on the far side of the room by scanning another panel. Here, walkways lead up to higher platforms, with Space Pirates on the way, some dropping from the ceiling. At the top, there are more computer screens with another Log Book entry, crates, another Space Pirate and an Auto Defense Turret. Once the Thermal Visor has been collected, the room is dark. A stasis tank at each of the top and the bottom of the room contains a Metroid and the Space Pirates are replaced by Shadow Pirates. The top floor features a cylindrical structure made of Cordite containing a Missile Expansion inside. It must be destroyed with a Super Missile to gain the expansion. A Chomper Fish can be seen on a metal "table" in the second level of the room, presumably as an experiment or meal for a Pirate. Connecting rooms *Hydra Lab Entryway (via Purple Door) *Observatory Access (via Purple Door) Inhabitants Before Thermal Visor *8 Space Pirates *1 Auto Defense Turret With Thermal Visor *6 Shadow Pirates *1 Auto Defense Turret *2 Metroids Items ;Missile Expansion :Destroy the Cordite column with a Super Missile. The Missile Expansion lies within. Scans ;Force Field :"This Force Field blocks the entrance. Something nearby must be able to deactivate it." ;Interface Module :"Access to Research Lab Hydra granted." ;Computer screen :"Specimen 070 >> Optimal absorption mutation has led to unexpected degeneration of internal organs." ;Column :"Cordite casing of column appears weak." ;Computer screen :"Daily decontamination is now required for all personnel working in Lab Aether." ;Glacial Wastes :"Log 10.664.2 Research outpost Glacier One in the Phendrana Drifts region of Tallon IV's mountains is operating at 85% capacity. Sub-zero temperatures have made the Metroids sluggish and easy to control, even those well into Phazon-infusion cycles. Cold-containment stasis tanks are sufficient for the juveniles, but some of the larger Metroids have been moved to quarantined caves for safety purposes. Security doors remain an issue, as malfunctions due to ice occur every day. Large predators in the wastes are also a concern, as they continue to kill personnel and breach secure areas. Unfortunately, it has become clear that our containment teams cannot neutralize all of them without a vast increase in munitions and soldiers." ;Computer screen :"Tissue samples from stasis tanks must be hand-carried to Lab Hydra for analysis. Notify security of all material moves." ;Diagram :"Viral pathogens found in several Xenomes have been traced to Phazon batch 1664.Z. Terminate all subjects." ;Diagram :"Strain 776-V has been successfully replicated. We have named it Strain Vertigo. Mutation of Beta Xenomes proceeding." ;Diagram :"Warning: Do not handle sedated Xenomes without proper ice containment equipment." ;Diagram :"Xenome behavioral patterns show decreased reflex activity at temperatures below freezing." ;Diagram :"Phazon batch 1734.D shows mandible mutations across all subjects. Cross infusion with batch 1622.G recommended." ;Diagram :"Mutation strain 776-V shows massive absorption capacity influx. Strain replication is now under way." ;Computer screen :"Prep work on all empty stasis tanks must be completed before specimen batch Y arrives on 12.312.2." ;Computer screen :"Transfer of Specimen 344 to Lab Hydra complete. Further infusion suspended pending security assessment." ;Empty Xenome Containment Unit :"Stasis tank operational but currently empty." ;Panel :"Ice Beetle infestation in Ice Vault region has been 95% exterminated. Report any sightings to security immediately." ;Panel :"Stasis tanks operating at 40% capacity. Temperature regulation errors have been rectified as of 12.112.4." ;Panel :"Acess to Research Lab Aether limited to Team Sclera only. Personnel bound for Holo-observatory must use West Elevator." ;Computer screen :"Increased acidity levels recorded in Phazon amniotic bath. This is likely a side effect of Phazon ingestion by test subjects." ;Computer screen :"Phazon fluid bath levels at 70%. Checking diagnostics per procedure 12.003.8." ;Computer screen (NTSC only) :"Upper stasis tanks online. Phazon drip lines secure." ;Parasite Larva :"Log 10.515.8 Our initial tests exposing Tallon IV’s indigenous parasites to Phazon appear to be successful. Increases in strength, size and aggressiveness are common in all test subjects, as well as unforeseen evolutions like additional poison sacs within the abdomen and the appearance of a second ring of mandibles in several subjects. These creatures were chosen because of their resilience, and it appears possible that, given enough exposure to Phazon, they may one day be able to survive on any planet we transport them to. Our methods will have to be refined; we currently have a 100% extinction rate after the fourth infusion period, and most survivors of the third infusion stage are so violent and uncontrollable that they have to be euthanized. Even still, we remain hopeful that further experimentation will result in success." ;Computer screen :"Specimen 043 >> Decreased vital signs. Cold damping appears stable." ;Computer screen :"Specimen 029 >> Life signs normal. Pulse at 140%, mass increase of 4%." ;Computer screen :"Specimen 102 >> Increased volatility recorded. Predator awareness indicated even in cold stasis." ;Computer Screen :"Specimen 002 >> Euthanized 12.091.4 after psychotic episode. Scheduled for removal." ;Phazon Analysis (Gamecube version) :"Log 10.344.8 We have codified the newfound energy source as Phazon, a V-index mutagen of which we have very little reliable data. Indications point to a meteor of unknown origin impacting approximately 20 years ago, expelling Phazon into the environment. This material appears to possess lifelike characteristics, mutating organic life-forms strong enough to withstand its poison. These mutations appear promising, with abrupt evolutionary leaps appearing in single-generation reproduction. Plans to establish a full Science Team on Tallon IV are being finalized." ;Phazon Analysis (Trilogy version) :"Log 10.344.8 We have codified the newfound energy source as Phazon, a V-index mutagen of which we have very little reliable data. Indications point to a meteor of unknown origin expelling Phazon into the environment. This material appears to possess the power to mutate organic life-forms sufficiently to withstand its poison. These mutations appear promising, with abrupt evolutionary leaps appearing in single-generation reproduction. Plans to establish a full Science Team on Tallon IV are being finalized." ;Mining Status :"Mining operations have begun near the crater where Phazon appears to be more concentrated. Daily Phazon yields have increased 44%, and our mining system becomes more streamlined as personnel and equipment flows increase. Several incidents of Phazon induced madness have been reported, prompting augmented life-support regulations in the deeper chambers. Symptoms include loss of equilibrium, erratic respiration, muscle spasms, and in the most extreme cases, hallucinations. A timeline reassessment for the refinery operation is recommended, as the material proves more unstable than initial analysis indicated." ;Computer screen :"Xenome S-a is undergoing relocation to Lab Hydra. Subject's transfer ordered after a pronounced increase in aberrant behavior. Security clearance ADR-13." ;Security Breaches :"Most terraforming and retrofitting of security checkpoints on Tallon IV is complete, but we continue to research the alarming epidemic of breaches by local creatures. Door records show no unauthorized entries, so we must presume the creatures are either slipping in undetected during daily personnel moves or else finding their way through subterranean tunnels. We have found many small breaches of the latter sort and plug them whenever we can, but it is unlikely that we will ever achieve full extermination within our current timetable." ;Computer screen :"Phazon infusion within central energy core of Xenome S-a is at 70% saturation. Increased dosage appears viable." ;Interface Module :"Elevator operational. Please step into the hologram." ;Elevator hologram :"Platform active." Etymology In Greek mythology, a hydra was a multi-headed serpentlike beast dwelling in the waters, that was the guardian of the Underworld. For each head cut off it grew two more, until Hercules used a torch to burn each head, allowing him to kill the creature. Trivia *Page 39 of Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide misspells the room's name as "Research Lab Hydro". *After the Thermal Visor has been obtained, the lights go out. At this point, when entering the room from above, the stasis tank with the Tallon Metroid can be destroyed with a Missile. When this is done, the Metroid will kill the Space Pirates at the bottom first, before coming up and attacking Samus. This is an effective way to clear them out, and then Samus can simply kill the Metroid or escape it. *There is an unused layer in this room, "3rd pass Enemy - Elite", which spawned an Elite Pirate. This likely would have occurred on a third visit to the room, after Samus had encountered the monstrous Pirates in the Phazon Mines. Elites are also present on unused layers in Research Entrance and Control Tower. *Save Station B contains a Pirate information panel that when scanned, says: "All ballistics support personnel report to Research Lab Hydra. Lockdown containment plan 3A is in effect until further notice." This may indicate that a Metroid broke out of containment at one point, and had to be tranquilized or put down. Gallery Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (123).png|Force Field Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (127).png|A Pirate working on the computer screens. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (128).png|A Pirate on the upper level. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (129).png|Samus engages a Space Pirate as she ascends. Phendrana Drifts Screenshot (131).png|A Pirate stationed at the top floor. Research Lab Hydra NPC!.png|Samus enters Category:Rooms Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One Category:Rooms containing Missile Expansion(s) in Metroid Prime Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime